Nana
by Narringe
Summary: Hank se puso en pie con un gran esfuerzo, levantó consigo el estandarte de Ecnis, símbolo de la fe de los habitantes de la ciudadela...". Inspirado en una canción y sin mucha relación con LOTR, pero os agradeceria cualquier comentario sobre este fic.


"Nana" 

Cuando la mano de Hank "El Sureño" se apoyó en una de las macizas puertas de roble que servían para permitir el paso a la ciudadela de Ecnis, esta se desprendió, y Hank cayó de bruces al suelo; el paisaje que pudo observar a las afueras de la ciudadela era totalmente diferente al que en su interior se hallaba; en las afueras, la fina arena del desierto brillaba dorada por doquier y la brisa correteaba dando una sensación de frescor que era como un milagro para aquel desierto, el cielo estaba claro y sin nubes y el sol brillaba con intensidad; pero dentro de la pequeña ciudadela... dentro era diferente, allí las pequeñas casas ardían como paja seca, los adoquines que adornaban el llano suelo se habían tornado del gris mortecino y monótono, al negro más profundo, y un mar de cadáveres masacrados bañada allá donde uno mirase. 

Hank observó desde el suelo lo que quedaba de los grandes portones de Ecnis que antaño le habían dado una bienvenida digna de cualquier Dios, le trataron como si fuese un héroe; y sintió que estos le miraban despectivamente como si hubiese hecho algo mal, y entonces, solo entonces, un sentimiento de culpa invadió por completo su ser. Hank se culpaba de no haber defendido lo que él más quería y de no haber podido repeler el ataque, se culpaba aunque no fuera cierto, y lamentablemente no había nadie allí para decirlo que nada de aquel incidente había sido su culpa. 

- ¡No!- gritó haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡Salid de mi cabeza! 

Un torbellino de imágenes penetró en su cabeza, y pensamientos que creía muertos surgieron de la nada para atormentarle y recordó, recordó como había empezado todo... 

El ataque se produjo muy adentrada la noche, cuando la seguridad de las que ofrecían las casas de los habitantes de Ecnis era preferible a estar vagando por la calle sin ningún propósito que hacer. Primero aniquilaron a los dos vigías que "protegían" la entrada a la ciudadela, su muerte fue rápida y poco agónica. Después anclaron sus garfios alrededor de la muralla y muchos de ellos penetraron en la ciudad sin hacer ruido alguno, mientras que otros muchos derribaron uno de los grandes portones de Ecnis, devastando las casas que encontraba en su trayectoria y aplastando a todos aquellos que dormían plácidamente, tras la caída del portón, las gentes de la ciudadela salieron de sus casas con caras somnolientas que rápidamente se volvieron caras de asombro al observar que un ejercito estaba invadiendo Ecnis. 

La guardia de la ciudadela era poca, pues por esa zona del mundo, los conflictos armados eran más bien pocos, y la gente no temía ningún ataque. Ellos hicieron lo que pudieron estando a las ordenes Hank "El Sureño". Habían nombrado a Hank capitán de la guardia tras haber repelido el ataque de una banda de ladrones muchos años atrás, y ahora intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía, aun a sabiendas de que este ataque era imposible de repelerse. 

Hank recordó que observó el panorama desde el punto más álgido de la pequeña ciudadela, intentó contar el número de atacantes y el número de población que poseía Ecnis, y haciendo cálculos muy por encima, pudo reconocer claramente que el ejercito invasor superaba en número, y por mucho, a los habitantes. Desde allí arriba Hank pudo ver como asesinaban sin ofrecer duda alguna a todos aquellos a los que Hank llamaba amigos; las espadas se clavaban en la carne atravesándola tan fácilmente como un aguja atraviesa un vestido de lino, los escudos golpeaban brutalmente rostros y abdómenes, y las armaduras del enemigo paraban todos los golpes que los casi aldeanos daban en forma de una defensa que para poco serviría.

Hank no pudo resistir más el ver la masacre desde arriba sin hacer nada como si de un Dios ocioso se tratara y descendió de donde se hallaba para ayudar en lo que pudiese a sus amigos. Durante la batalla Hank repelió muchos ataques que significarían la muerte segura de aquellos que los hubieran recibido, y estos a los que Hank defendía huían para morir en manos de cualquier otro de los componentes de aquel ejercito. Mirase por donde mirase veía gente muerta o gente masacrando a sus congéneres. 

Sin saber porque, Hank no se podía quitar de la cabeza las imágenes de aquella batalla, pero una, la más dolorosa se marcó a fuego en su cabeza, Hank recordó la cara de aquel que le había clavado su espada en el abdomen, recordó que su mirada estaba llena de ira y placer, seguramente, hacía eso como vicio... Ese pensamiento le dio nauseas y una gran arcada que pronto pasó a ser vómito. 

Hank se puso en pie con un gran esfuerzo, levantó consigo el estandarte de Ecnis, fiel símbolo de la fe de los habitantes de la ciudadela y se ató a él como mejor pudo. Pensó que si aquel ejercito volviese, verían que él jamas se rindió. 

La vista se le empezó a nublar y supo que su muerte estaba muy cerca, así que cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad no escuchó nada, pero de pronto, una nana sonó a lo lejos, Hank levantó la cabeza y observó el horizonte, allá a lo lejos había una dama vestida de blanco, ella tenia la tez muy fina y pálida, sus negros cabellos ondeaban al viento y sus pies no dejaban rastro alguno en la arena... pero su voz, su voz era preciosa, suave y delicada, y la nana que cantaba, le recordaba a Hank su tierra natal y su madre, eso era algo que nunca podría olvidar. La dama se paró enfrente de él y acarició la cara de Hank y levanto su mirada, Hank observó la belleza de aquella mujer y supo que ella era la muerte, así que no se lo preguntó, ella agarró su mano, y Hank quedó aferrado al estandarte mientras su espíritu y la muerte se alejaban sin volver la vista hacia atrás. 

**Nota de Autor:** Este Fic esta dedicado especialmente a Jesús Manuel (Saura Naugrim) un gran amigo que me enseño que la música no se reduce única y exclusivamente al Pop, pues sin esa "tutela" que él me ha dado este Fic nunca hubiese visto la luz del día, mejor dicho, nunca hubiese sido escrito. También me gustaría dedicar este Fic a un grupo de música llamado Warcry por su canción "NANA" que a servido de inspiración a este autor para crear este Fic. Sin olvidarme claro esta de Aurenar pues sin ella no podría publicar nada, tampoco me podría olvidar de mi amor Carmenchu y también os lo dedico a todos aquellos que lo hayáis leído. Por favor dejad reviews diciendo si os ha gustado o en que podría mejorar mi modo de escritura. 

El enemigo se ha ido... Pero pronto ha de volver 

_Cuando suenen sus tambores... De seguro moriré. _

_Han muerto todos los míos... Solo yo sigo en pie _

_Todos eran mis amigos... Pero pronto los veré _

_Pues yo también estoy herido... Herido de gravedad _

_Observo correr mi sangre... La vida de mi escapar _

_De este cuerpo malherido... Que nunca dudo en arriesgar _

_Su vida en pos de un sueño... Que ya no conseguirá. _

_Me ataré a mi estandarte... Fiel símbolo de mi fe _

_Si llega antes la muerte...¡QUE ELLOS ME ENCUENTREN EN PIE! _

_En pie y desfiante... Cómo yo siempre viví _

_Que tengan claro en sus mentes... ¡QUE YO JAMAS ME RENDÍ! _

_Estoy perdiendo el sentido... Ya casi no puedo ver _

_Muerte espera un momento...Que pronto han de volver _

_Veo venir una dama... Sonriendo hacia mí _

_Si esa dama es la muerte...¿Quién tiene miedo a morir? _

_Viene cantando un nana... De mi tierra natal _

_La cantaba mi madre... Nunca la podré olvidar _

_Ohhhh _

_ Warcry - Nana _


End file.
